


Hunters in the Purge

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Purge AU, Sterekweek, Sterekweek 2019, Violence because its The Purge, Warning: Kate Argent, scene stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is just trying to make it through another Purge Night when his boyfriend Derek calls and says that the woman who killed his family has found him. Stiles is going to do anything to keep Derek alive on the most dangerous night of the year.Sterekweek "Scene Stealer"
Relationships: Aiden/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: SterekWeek 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532123
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Hunters in the Purge

"Remember everyone, stay safe tonight," the principal said over the intercom and Stiles graciously did not roll his eyes. The principal said the same thing every year and there were rarely any children/teenagers killed on Purge night but there was a disturbing number of teachers who died some years, though not necessarily because of their students since anyone under the age of eighteen didn't participate unless they were doing so through nefarious means. 

Stiles was more than a little surprised that Adrian Harris was still alive but figured it was because he came from money and had what he needed to survive the night. Helps when you sell information to the highest bidder on your students, coworkers and neighbors. He was not liked by anyone any day of the year and three times as disliked on Purge night.

Harris was a disgusting human being.

Not that Stiles wanted to go out and Purge that dislike and revulsion, he'd grown up with a deputy then Sheriff as a father. Dad didn't believe in the Purge, though he wasn't vocal about that sort of thing because he didn't want to be purged himself. Thankfully now that he was the Sheriff, the community basically had a 'hands off the Stilinski's' rule on Purge night. It wasn't so much that people liked Dad more than any other sheriff but because they had lost three in a row and the amount of time and energy it took to replace a majority voted position and bringing in others to hold the position in the interim, it became too much for Beacon Hills. And since the rules surrounding the Purge didn't protect small town law enforcement or politicians, Beacon Hills did it themselves. For the good of the people.

Then again, Dad's wife helped a lot too. She brought a lot of extra family money to the Stilinski house and with that money, insurance and support they were able to move into a slightly large house (though it was smaller than the wife's previous house if you asked the daughter ever). That house was protected by one of the better Purge security systems and more often than not Stiles's best friend Scott and his mom would come over as well. The single mom's salary at the hospital was enough to survive on and to put an okay Purge system in place but if no one was home then people normally left it alone. Purge night in small towns was a lot different than the Purge Feeds Stiles had seen most of his life. People didn't have the kind of Purge insurance that the big houses or businesses had so most of the people who lived in town left each other alone or they went out for a specific reason or they went to a larger city for actual carnage and mayhem. 

Beacon Hills Purge 'Night Life' was _not _a thing.

Thankfully. 

"Hey bro," Scott said as he scooted up next to Stiles as they walked out of the school together. They still had three hours until the Purge began because they always had a shorter day of school if it was on a weekday.

"Hey, when are you and your mom coming over?"

Scott shouldered his pack, huffing a little needing his inhaler but not willing to pull it out when they were surrounded by judgmental teenagers. Stiles got that. "She's getting off at five I think then we are heading over. I would come with you now but I have the car, need to drop something off at the clinic and make sure that Deaton is going to be okay for the night. You think Lydia's dad is going to be there with us tonight?"

Stiles nodded, "Probably, since Natalie took Lydia and the house in the divorce, one of the agreements was that they were always together on Purge Night."

Scott grumbled a little, not that Stiles could really blame him. Dad's choice in marrying Lydia Martin's mom had been more than a little traumatic to ten-year-old Stiles and Scott who had been attempting to Parent Trap their parents into marriage. Marrying Natalie Martin and then getting her pregnant with a new Martin-Stilinski had been too much already but the fact that on top of that, they were going to have to spend the next eight plus years with basically what amounts to the exes fighting while in the new home just made the Purge night all the more miserable. They did the best they can to get along but Lydia's dad and mom liked to yell at each other. A lot. Dad played the mediator sometimes and other times he just told them to go somewhere else with their marital ire. It depended heavily on how bad the day at work was before the Purge began.

They got to the front door of the school and Stiles looked around for the person he _needed _to see before this hellish night began and smiled widely as the Camaro came into view. Stiles turned to Scott who rolled his eyes, "You're Dad is going to kill you if you're late because of this boyfriend thing."

Stiles winked, "I'm not going to be late. I just have to know that he's going to be safe. You get it right?"

Scott got that sappy look on his face that declared he was thinking about Allison Argent. Stiles rolled his eyes, gave his bestie a fist bump then headed down towards the Camaro. 

Derek Hale, his slightly too much older boyfriend, got out of the car with animal grace with just enough time to catch Stiles as he jumped into his arms. "Hey Der," Stiles whispered into Derek's ear and pressed a kiss to the other man's jawline. Derek tightened his hold a little and pulled back just enough to share a sweet kiss before putting Stiles back on his feet. 

"We only have about an hour and a half before I need to get you home, according to your father."

Stiles frowned as he clambered around to the other side of the Camaro and climbed in, "Why were you talking to my dad about us and today? Seems like a bad idea."

Derek shrugged, "Your dad likes me, he worries about the age difference a little bit but it’s better than Lydia's beau any given day of the week."

"True story," Stiles said with a chuckle.

Derek was a college sophomore and was 20 years old while Stiles was still 17 though when they started dating, they were both under eighteen and Derek had always been incredibly forthright with Stiles's father about their relationship. Derek and Stiles _never _lied about being together and despite all efforts to the contrary, they weren't having intercourse in any sort of explicit way because that was one of the Dad's conditions because of their age difference. 

Derek really should have been at the dorms at the moment but usually people just left dorms on Purge night otherwise it was just madness and incredibly dangerous, plus Derek liked being close to Stiles in the past three Purges they've gone through together.

Though he didn't like staying in the Stilinski home during the event. 

Stiles didn't actually know what Derek did or where he went on Purge night. He'd been like that for their whole relationship but since the bulk of his family was murdered on Purge night and then a couple years ago, his only known surviving sister Laura was killed as well. Whatever Derek did or didn't do on Purge night just wasn't something Stiles needed to discuss with him at this time. Especially not tonight.

Derek started the Camaro and Stiles waved at Scott who was curled around his girlfriend, Allison, like an octopus and they left the school grounds, heading for one of their favorite spots, where they could look over the small home town of Beacon Hills.

Stiles let the drive happen in silence and with Derek it actually felt comfortable. He usually babbled a lot but Derek had done his part to teach Stiles what it was like to be still every once in a while, though by the time they parked he was fidgeting and turning to Derek before they even came to a stop.

"So, are you going to come over tomorrow after its over?" he asked. 

Derek nodded, putting the car in park and turning the radio down. "As soon as it lifts, I am coming to you. I won't be able to sleep until I know you are safe."

Stiles squirmed a little under the intensity of his boyfriend's gaze. It had always been like that, loss in Derek's life had made him growly and insecure. Stiles met him in detention of all places (one of the many reasons Dad wasn't sure about them in the beginning). Derek had been what appeared to be the quintessential bad boy in his leather jacket and tight jeans and sour disposition. But then Stiles couldn't stop noticing him, like it actually convinced for the first time since he was ten years old that there was someone other than Heather, his childhood crush after he realized that Lydia's mom marrying his dad would make them 'siblings' and Stiles didn't like the idea of incest, even pseudo incest (not that he knew that term when he was younger). Derek had become like this beacon for Stiles and he was at first determined to be his friend, learned everything about the Senior but then he just went for broke one day, a little bit before the Purge three years ago and kissed Derek. 

Derek kissed him back, they survived their personal hellish Purge night and went on their first date soon after.

"hey," Derek murmured sweetly and Stiles shook off the reverie and smiled at him.

"Huh what?" Stiles responded eloquently. 

Derek smiled at him, "Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking about our illustrious beginning in detention."

Derek rolled his eyes but it was fonder then exasperated and Stiles was going to consider that a win. "I noticed you long before detention. I noticed your flailing and your penchant for getting in trouble, honestly I think your dad just thinks I'm a good influence on you despite the leather jackets."

Stiles waggled his eyebrows, "You always were way more well behaved than I. How did you land yourself in detention anyway? I mean I was framed by Harris and Whittemore but what was it again?"

Derek flushed a little at his throat, "I punched someone."

"Yes, but why?" Stiles cajoled, making Derek even more uncomfortable. 

"Some of the lacrosse guys were getting handsy with the cheerleaders and I took offense to that."

Stiles smiled, "My knight in well used leather."

Derek rolled his eyes again, "So what did you do in school today?" he asked as he resettled in his seat but kept his head turned enough to maintain eye contact.

"We talked about the Purge, what else would we do on the day of the Purge?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes. "It's honestly how disgusting the education system has been affected by politics and how suddenly we have to talk about how amazing the Purge is for everyone and what it does for the economy and humans and crap. All it is a license to kill. There are so many better ways to utilize a day where all crime is allowed."

Derek has heard this all before but he just nods and asks, "Like what?"

"Debt crisis of the everyday person. I know that most of those companies keep paper backups as well as electronic evidence of debt but college should not be destroying generations worth of families. We could steal food for poor families, we could take from the rich and give to the poor."

"So, be Robin Hood?" Derek asked/continued the story like he always did. 

"You get me," Stiles said with a blissful sigh and Derek snorted. "Are we going to make out?" Stiles asked after another moment of silence.

Derek lifted his eyebrow, "Are you saying you don't care about my day? You just wanna talk then make out?"

Stiles shrugged, "I told you, you get me."

Derek laughed, it was breathy and barely audible but there. Stiles leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Derek's temple and whispered, "Tell me about your day then."

Derek nuzzled into Stiles's face, turned and took Stiles's lips in a heady kiss, then pulled back enough just to say, "It was fine."

Stiles chuckled and Derek took his mouth again and he forgot all about what they were talking about.

Noah drove his vehicle into the open garage door and closed it behind him, looking around to see that Nat's vehicle was already here, as well as the Jeep but there was a good chance Stiles had gone with Scott this morning since he was going to see Derek before lock down started. Lydia's car was tucked in beyond the jeep. He turned off the car and got out to walk into the house calling out, "Hello? Nat?"

"In the kitchen!" she called in return, "Jeff is already here. Melissa and Scott are going to be heading over in about an hour."

Noah checked his watch and took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face. The one that he saved for people who liked to argue with cops. Jeff was a good man and he was always going to be Lydia's father but he was a tool and he enjoyed started arguments with Natalie on Purge night. If it wasn't part of Natalie's agreement from the divorce, Noah would have kicked him out ages ago.

he walked into the kitchen and leaned in close to kiss Natalie on the cheek and noticed the blue flowers that were sitting on the counter, raising an eyebrow, "What are those doing here? Why do we have to do this every year?"

Jeff shrugged and checked his nails before looking at Noah, "Would you prefer to shout it out to the world on the night where they can kill you; that you don't agree with the Purge? I mean, our children are here."

Noah took a deep breath, attempting to calm down just a little before he said something stupid. Jeff was just like this, learning his opponent’s weaknesses and attacking them to get what he wants. "Just go put them outside if you feel you need to but they have never attacked this house whether the stupid flowers were out there or not."

Jeff grabbed the flowers and left the room and Natalie reached over and gave his hand a squeeze, "I love you Noah."

"Where are the girls?" Noah asked with a smile.

"Lydia is up in her room pouting because we won't let her boyfriend stay with us tonight."  
"I don't know how she ever met that guy but he's too old and I have no intention of letting her stay involved with him."

Natalie nodded, "Trust me Noah, this is like one of the few things that you and Jeff and me are all in agreement on. She won't listen to me though and Jeff gave up caring about this issue ages ago. I just need you to talk to her."

Noah nodded.

Natalie chewed on her lip for a moment, "She said you were a hypocrite because Derek and Stiles are together. And you don't say anything about that."

Noah groaned, rubbing his eyes, "Stiles and Derek only have two years difference, this guy is in his thirties. There is no way I am going to let her think that's the same thing. Derek and Stiles have been together for almost three years and they knew each other in school. It's not the same thing and I am not wholesale sold and okay with their relationship either. That's why they have rules."

Natalie raised a hand in surrender, "I know my love, I am just letting you know what ammunition she thinks she has."

"And Stella?" Noah asked.

Natalie smiled and pointed towards the living room so Noah pressed another quick kiss to her cheek and headed in that direction, pulled his gun, belt and badge off to set them just inside the room where Stella was sleeping on the couch with her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into two messy braids that were barely capable of holding her riotous curls in them. All the Martin girls had that red hair, though Natalie and Lydia's hair were a lot darker now where as Stella's was this bright red of a fox's coat almost. It was a beautiful little flag that led him right to his daughter so many times.

Noah paused, thinking about Claudia and missing her just like he always did before he continued moving over to her. Noah sat down next to her and Stella startled a little but he soothed her with a hand on her back and his voice.

"Papa," she whispered even before she was fully awake and Noah's heart clenched with the wash of love he had for this little girl. before she turned five, Stella had decided that she wanted a special name for Noah and 'Dad' like Stiles always called him just wasn't going to cut it. Stiles actually ended up suggesting Papa and Stella loved it so much that she has called him that ever since. She maybe was a little old for it now at ten but he wasn't going to tell her any such thing. Unlike Stiles, Stella seemed to be in no rush to grow up, even with the harshness of their world and his job.

"Hey Little Star," he murmured because she deserved a nickname too and she hated princess which was her older sister's claim to fame anyway.

Stella sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Momma said that I could take a nap today because we were going to be awake all night long again."

Noah rubbed a hand over her head, "Sure baby. Did you have a good day at school?”

"Um hum, we talked about what tonight is all about and Papa?" she asked. 

"What?" Noah asked, anxiety rocketing up a little. He knew what the curriculum taught about the Purge night for fifth graders but it wasn't the same as actually attaching the vague description to the mayhem that happened on the actual night.

"I think its stupid," Stella responded and Noah barked out a laugh before he could stop himself.

"Yeah Little Star, I think the same thing."

"Then why is Lydia's dad putting the flowers in the front yard?" Stella asked with an unforgiving frown.

Noah leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Because kiddo, sometimes its better to cede the battle to win the war."

Having heard these kinds of metaphors all her life, Stella just nods then climbs into Noah's lap for snuggles which is where Stiles, Scott and Melissa find him an hour later. Stiles immediately runs over and dive bombs them (though gently, because he would never hurt his sister or father) and smothers Stella with kisses then hugs Noah as well. Scott and Melissa come in a much more sedate pace and Stella is screeching excitedly at the boys as they start lifting her up and tossing her around. Noah glances over to see Natalie and Jeff in the doorway to the kitchen watching and figures its time to go see what his step daughter is up to.

Noah struggles out from under the bodies of teenagers and Little Star, grabbing his gun and everything before heading upstairs, "I am going to get Lydia since we are going to be starting dinner soon."

Natalie nodded, "Good luck."

He climbed up the stairs, dropping his stuff in the safe and locking it, might be strange on such a night but Noah wasn't ever going to leave the gun unlocked if he wasn't in the same room with it, there had been too many in house accidents with guns and Noah was determined that it would never happen in his home, plus there were other guns in the security room where they controlled the Purge security system from with handguns that were specifically chosen for Natalie and Stiles and they had all trained with them at the gun range. there was even one for Lydia, it was pink and she wouldn't touch it despite the fact that everyone in the house used one.

Noah came to Lydia's bedroom door and frowned when he realized it was closed and locked, knocking he called, "Lydia, why is the bedroom door locked?"

"Go away!" she sniped.

Noah knocked again and then heard her whispering and someone answering, Noah rattled the handle, "Lydia! Who is in there with you!"

"I said go away!" she says instead and Noah just shoves his shoulder into the door a couple times until it opens just in time for him to watch the man jumping out of the window in Lydia's room, there was just a flash of light blue eyes and a clean shaven smirk before he was gone. Noah rushed over to the window as the built _man _took off towards the road and he turned back to Lydia while she glared mutinously at him. 

"You have been told by all three of us that we don't want you seeing that guy and now you are sneaking him into our home. On Purge night of all nights! Really Lydia!" he snapped, "I could have Jordan arrested for touching you, do you want that? Because I am not going to hesitate anymore."

Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and Noah couldn't help but notice that her blouse was unbuttoned and he flinched away, "You can't do anything to him or me. You're not my father!"

"Nope, you're right Lydia, I am just the man that cares for you and your mother and the father of your little sister. I don't care what you think about any of this anymore. I am going to report him. And I can do that because you are still underage and he's thirty!"

Lydia flopped down on the bed, crying her big loud crocodile tears that usually worked on Jeff as Noah closed the windows and locked them. Then he figured that wasn't going to be enough, not when she was desperate to do whatever the hell she wanted, no matter the cost.

Turning back to walk down to the garage while Jeff and Natalie watched him, he grabbed a couple of things before he walked back up to her room. Lydia didn't even look at him until he positioned the first nail and started hammering.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed and that brought Jeff and Natalie upstairs but they said nothing and Lydia just stood there watching as Noah put a neat line of nails through the wood and into the frame on one window than the other.

"What if there is a fire or something?" Lydia snapped, finally coming out of her pouting stupor.

"We will deal with that then, for now while you are incapable of listening to reason and Jordan is still out there contributing to the possible sexual assault of a minor this is just going to have to do."

When he was done, Noah held out his hand and Lydia glared at him with red eyes, "What?"

"Phone, give it to me. Now."

"Mom!" she screeched, Noah winced, thinking that it was getting high enough for the neighbor dogs to start barking.

"Listen to Noah dear, you have had more than your fair share of chances here."

Lydia dug her phone out of the rumpled bed covers and Noah shuddered again before she slapped it into his palm. "You can get it back later, when we can trust you not to contact him. Now, we are getting ready to have dinner, you can come down or stay up here if that's what you would like to do. But we will all be together when the system is armed and we shut off the extra rooms in the house."

Lydia huffed in annoyance before sitting down on her bed, crossing her arms and waiting in sullen silence for them to leave. Noah waved everyone out of the room and pulled the door halfway closed and turned back to her, "I will get the door fixed as soon as I can but if its going to be used to put yourself in danger then we could just remove it."

Lydia stared at him in slack jawed anger then screeched before slamming her face into her pillow. Noah walked out of the bedroom and followed everyone down to the living room. Natalie clapped and stated with much aplomb, "Dinner is on the table. Let's eat."

Noah and Stiles helped get Stella in her chair and made sure she didn't wiggle back out of it in her excitement after taking a nap, Noah watched as everyone tucked into the food and chatted about their days and what they were expecting for tonight.

Stiles sat in the security room watching Dad, holding his phone while he waited for a message from Derek saying that he was tucked away somewhere and safe for the night. They usually texted right before it started, Derek always knew where Stiles was but Derek didn’t always stay in the same place. Stella was tucked into one side and Scott was sitting on the other. Dad turned on the television where they were going to be televising the Purge feeds and the countdown and all manner of Purge propaganda for the next twelve hours.

A couple minutes later, Lydia walked in with her father and Natalie moved to sit next to where Dad was standing, creating the united front that they were. Melissa was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Scott and they were all looking at the television as the claxon started and the rules of the Purge started speaking out through the system in the room.

_"_ ** _This is not a test. This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government. Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted. Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed. Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, Fire, and Emergency Medical Services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all."_ **

Dad put in the code and they all watched as the metal shutters came down and locked into place. Then Dad put in the code for the gun safe in the room and pulled out his gun and left it unlocked but closed. He turned to the others and nodded, “Just in case. Please do not get in here unless there is something going on. Stella, you stay with me or you Mama.”

“Yes Papa,” Stella responded with some patent Martin-Stilinski eye rolling.

Stiles nudged her and sent her a wink then looked down as Derek called. “Hey Dad, I need to check in with Derek. I am going to go to my room.”

Dad nodded, “Sure, everyone you can go. Just make sure to call if you need anything and maybe we can watch a movie later.”

There was a collective agreement, Stiles rushed out of the room and headed for his bedroom while he pressed the little green phone to pick up the call. “Hey love? Where are you? Are you safe?”

Derek was breathing heavily and Stiles looked around for some reason frowning, “Stiles? Stiles, she’s back to finish the job.”

“What? What the hell is happening Derek?”

“Kate Argent! She came back to kill me too!”

“Argent? Like Allison’s aunt?” Stiles demanded and heard a muttered _‘what?’ _outside his door. Probably Scott being called by the mere mention of his girlfriend’s name. Stiles ignored as his door opened, plugging his ear with his knuckle as Derek panted in his ear. "Derek, where are you? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know where to go Stiles! She can find me anywhere. I don't want to die like they did."

Stiles shuddered and looked over at Scott then decided, "How close are you to here?"

"No, Stiles--I won't... I won't bring this. To you. Your little sister. Your dad."

Stiles looked at Scott again who was shaking his head, "You can't! The shutters are down and your dad isn't going to raise them for your loner boyfriend."

Derek snarled on the other end of the phone, "Tell Scott to shut the fuck up until someone murders his whole family."

Stiles didn't say anything to Scott, mostly because he didn't care about their squabbling. The only thing that mattered was that Derek could find some place to hide. Stiles tried to think of somewhere that he could go, if he wasn't willing to come here. "Derek, don't die okay. What about the school, its locked up but there is another door at the back of the school where the lock is broken but it still looks secure. It's affecting the lock on the shutter. Go there and stay safe. Please?"

Derek grunted, "I love you Stiles, stay safe."

"Derek!" he screeched then winced at his own voice, "If you end up coming here, I don't care. I want you here. I am going to talk to my dad. Please just stay moving until you find some place that she can't get to you."

"I will," Derek whispered then hung up without another word.

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ears, noticing it was shaking. He tried to push the fear away, turning only to have Scott block the door from his room. 

"What are you doing? You can't unlock the system for him."

Stiles frowned, "Get out of my way Scotty otherwise I am going to move you."

"Why did you say Allison's name? You said something about her family? Her aunt?"

"I don't know what that was about but someone is out there trying to kill Derek like the rest of his family was killed and if you get between me saving him then I am never going to forgive you. NEVER!" At that, Scott moved out of the way and watched as Stiles rushed out of his room and headed towards the kitchen where Dad and Natalie liked to sit just after turning on the system. It was the cop in Dad, making sure that all the exits are covered and making sure that the extra bedrooms and extraneous areas of the house were closed off. It was one of the requirements Dad had about moving into the bigger house, that they didn't just trust the shutters and the locks, they were going to make sure that there were the least amount of entrances and exits, the least number of places for someone to hide. Dad had seen the terror of the world on every other night plus what happened on Purge night. 

Stiles stumbled into the kitchen, fetching up against the counter and Dad and Natalie stared at him with their drinks halfway to their lips before setting them back down again. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Derek, someone's after him. He said that it was the same person that killed his family on Purge night and they are planning to finish the job. Please Dad, I need to get him to come here, where he'll be safe. Please?! He's going to die out there!"

Probably the only night of the year saying something like that _wasn't an __exaggeration. _

But he knew what Dad was going to say before he opened his mouth, "We can't Stiles. The second the shutters come up, anyone in the area will see the weakness and we would be putting all of you in danger. Why wasn't Derek somewhere safe?"

"Dad!" Stiles snapped, "His entire was killed on Purge night, there is nowhere that's safe for him while someone is bent on killing his entire family. Please, Dad, I can't lose him. Please?" his voice broke as he said the last please and Stiles cleared his throat and chanced a look at Natalie but she was staring over at the couch where Stella was sitting watching something on television. Probably cartoons. And she had headphones on, like usual so she didn't have to listen to the gunshots that echoed in the night. Though it hadn't really started yet, but it would. It was only a matter of time.

"Stiles," Dad said and Stiles just glared at him.

"I know. I know that we have everyone here and Stella is here but I love him."

Dad was weakening, he knew how much Stiles loved Derek, that he'd loved Mom with the same passion no matter their age and they'd been together until she passed. He opened his mouth to speak but Natalie snarled at him, "No! Not with Stella here. I won't let you do that to us, not for him."

Stiles stared at her, "Are you really going to sentence him to death?"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Natalie sniffed delicately and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be stupid," he demanded.

Which was the wrong thing, Dad's face closed and hardened, "Don't talk to your mother like that."

Stiles looked at his father with a single raised brow before he took off towards the security room with Dad hot on his heels yelling his name. If he could get into the security room, not only would he have access to the controls but it was also where all the camera feeds around the house and down the road were located. if he was in there, then Dad couldn't stop him from helping Derek. Not that he really wanted to stop Stiles, he just had other concerns. Lydia came out to find out what all the shouting was about and Stella was crying downstairs. Stiles rushed through the door to the security room, shutting and locking the door from the inside just as Dad bum rushed it. Stiles fumbled backwards at the force his dad was able to throw against the door and if it wasn't for the fact that the security room was created as a final line of defense, he would think the door was going to buckle under Dad's strength.

"Stiles!" his dad snapped, "Open the door!"

Stiles ignored him, he had things to do. He shoved up in front of the desktop computer that was in the room and checked all the video feeds to see if there was anyone loitering while Natalie, Jeff and Dad continued to pound on the door and Jeff (because he's such a doll) was telling Dad all the horrid things that Stiles was. Stiles rolled his eyes and ignored them. He didn't think that Derek was going to come here, not when he was just as terrified to bring someone here who could hurt not only Stiles but Stella and the rest of the Stilinski-Martin family. Then he opened a new window, dialed one of his favorites and put on the speakerphone.

Danny picked up a couple rings later, "Stilinski, are you ready to finally leave that hunka hunka burning love?"

Stiles chuffed a little laugh, "That's actually who I am calling about. I need access to the Purge feeds."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Danny said, suddenly monotone and sounds about ready to hang up on him.

"Danny," Stiles pleaded, "He could die out there, someone is chasing him and she already found him once."

"Okay, but I am going to run the show, you can just piggyback on the feed. I'm going to be able to run search parameters a lot better than you."

Stiles couldn't argue with that, he might be smart but he's not hacker smart or algorithm smart. That is Danny's area of expertise. He did most of his work on Purge night, or had started doing work for other people because any sort of hacking falls under the no crime for 12 hours thing. He had a pretty booming business where people pay fees for certain services and he doesn't even have to be cool about it because they can't arrest him. It's one of the reasons he barely ever hacks during the rest of the year and he does mask his path most of the time because he didn't want the government to come after him the rest of the year.

After a couple of minutes of muttering and tapping on the keyboard a link appeared in the bottom right corner of Stiles's screen and he clicked on it. Suddenly his screen was filled with camera feeds, he tried not to watch them to closely as people were murdering each other on them. And that wasn't the only atrocious thing that happened on Purge night. Stiles didn't want to know about any of it. He just cared about Derek being safe.

"Okay, it looks like his phone, yes I have the number since I cloned your phone some time ago and he's heading towards the high school but I don't think he's going to be safe there. Something is going down, there is a lot of pings in the area."

Stiles frowned and then Danny brought up the cameras around the school and there on the lacrosse field was some sort of mob fighting each other. They weren't going in for the quick kill, they were just kicking the shit out of each other until dead. And Stiles had unwittingly sent Derek there. He wasn't going to be safe; they were going to see him and just assume he's there for this mass destruction of humanity that was happening.

"Shit! Danny, he keeps refusing to come here. I don't know where he's going to be safe."

"Call him on your cell and I will ring you back on Skype, that way you can have the use of your phone."

"Got it," Stiles said and hung up, redialing Derek as he accepted the call from Danny on the screen. He pushed it over to one of the other screens and Danny's face appeared, though he was bent toward his computer and not really paying direct attention to the skype camera. The call to Derek rang and rang and rang, Stiles cursed and hung up. "Danny, we have got to find him."

"On it," Danny said while Dad continued to shout on the other side of the door.

"Stiles, open the damn door! Come on son, you have to know that this is too dangerous."

"Why is your dad yelling at you?" Danny asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I locked myself in our Security control room and I am trying to find my boyfriend who is apparently not worth saving to my family."

"Ouch," Danny replied.

"Um hmm," Stiles mumbled affirmatively and tried Derek's cellphone again only to have to go straight to voicemail. Derek's surly voice saying, '_Talk. If you must.' _Stiles's chest clenched thinking that he might never get to make fun of Derek ever again for that stupid voicemail message. "Whatcha got Danny?"

"Okay, I think his phone is turned off but you know as well as I do that the Purge feed has facial recognition software because murder sells. I think I have Derek pinged on a camera moving away from the school. He must have realized something was going on there. I could remotely turn the phone back on and send him a message or you could, the only thing I am worried about is notification sounds. If he turned it off and didn't turn off all his notifs, he's not going to know its coming back on and that could lead to someone finding him."

Stiles gnawed at his lip, "Do you think he's moving or is he hunkered down somewhere?"

Danny shrugged even has he continued working at the keyboard and though Stiles couldn't see it, he knew Danny had at least three screens that he was looking at. Stiles watched him intently while Dad and Natalie were talking in hushed tones outside the door. He didn't really care what they were scheming mostly because he knew that they couldn't get in here. Security room equaled panic room in the Stilinski-Martin house and there was at least one other panic room that Stiles knew of, they had never had to use it.

They had always been over prepared for little to no reason. And now, because Stiles couldn't abandon Derek, that was going to end.

He refused to feel bad about it.

"Okay, it looks like he's just popped back up on a camera, heading away from the school and I think towards the Preserve. Stiles, we aren't going to be able to see him at all, we won't have any way to find him out there. The Purge feeds stick to the streets, not the hundreds of acres of forest, no matter how many people go out there for whatever reasons."

Stiles took a deep breath, desperately trying to stay calm enough to make some sort of intelligent decision. 

His first thought was open the shutters and jump out the window before Dad or Scott could stop him but that would leave the shutters open and the others with no way to secure them again.

His second thought was not much better, it included finding his father's shotgun.

Actually, Stiles paused then walked over to the gun safe, keyed in the code and pulled out his hand gun and the holster that was secure it to his shoulders. He’s the son of the sheriff and they didn’t go to the gun range for the fun of popping off rounds, he knew better than anyone in town how to use a gun.

“Stiles, don’t do anything stupid man,” Danny said as he watched Stiles.

“I love him man, more than is completely logical and he doesn’t deserve this. His family didn’t deserve this.”

“None of us deserve this night,” Danny responded quietly.

Stiles nodded, about to tell Danny his stupid plans because Danny is really smart and maybe he would be able to help fine tune them into something a little less ‘go out in a blaze of bullets and hellfire’ that Stiles was currently contemplating when there was a shout and a gun shot.

Inside the house.

Stiles rushed over to the door and released the locking mechanism, pulling his gun from the holster as another shot rang out and Natalie screamed.

“Jeff! No!”

“Aiden, put the gun down!” Dad shouted and Stiles cursed as he suddenly realized what was happening. The older boyfriend was here to make sure that no ‘well-meaning parents would get between him and Lydia. His stepsister had literally the worst taste in men.

He headed out into the hallway and towards the stairs. Dad and Natalie were standing next to Jeff who was on the ground with blood pooling out from the wound in his stomach and Aiden was fighting against Scott and Lydia who were trying to pull the gun away from him without getting shot in the process and Stella was screeching and crying in the living room door that brought her into the entry way. Stiles took aim, instinct taking over and shot Aiden in the shoulder, causing him to cry out and drop the gun.

In the mayhem that followed, Stiles rushed back into the security room, grabbed his phone and told Danny, “Lydia’s boyfriend was trying to kill everyone. He’s down and I have to get out there while I can. Call me as soon as you have anything, my notifs will be turned down and I will have my headphones.” Before Danny could say anything else, Stiles keyed in the code to bring up the shutters in the Security room only. Stiles walked over and opened the window quickly and dove through the opening, landing on the ground in a pained heap.

Behind him Dad was whisper yelling at him to get back inside. Stiles just shook his head, climbing to his feet as he took off towards the forest where Derek had been heading.

“Take care of them,” Stiles whispered to no one, not really knowing who he was talking to.

Stiles ran through town, hiding in the shadows and leaning into the ground whenever he passed through an area that was hosting various Purgers. He held his gun in one hand, wishing a couple of times that he’d thought to grab his spare clips.

_IDIOT! _He thought more than once as he got closer to the Preserve.

Derek might go to the old Hale house, there wasn’t much there that he could use for shelter but if Derek wasn’t thinking clearly, he might go there to just be close to where his family was last alive. It was where they were killed.

Stiles knew the way and it didn’t take him very long before he was stumbling onto the outskirts of the Hale property line and scuttling to the edge of a hill to peek over at the space in front of him. The house had been torn down but there was a mausoleum that someone made after so many people died and there was a small cabin about two miles away where Derek and Laura had once lived, before she’d been killed as well.

Stiles looked around, squinting in the dark and caught sight of some sort of flickering light.

Someone was out here though was it the someone he was looking for?

Stiles looked around, to make sure there were no telltale signs of other watchers or anything moving in the woods before he got up and moved closer to the flickering light, frowning as he got close enough to see it was some sort of underground space, manmade. It must have been a part of the house, some tunnel system which was very bizarre. Stiles walked closer and heard someone speaking; a woman.

Stiles hoped he wasn’t about to walk in on someone’s Purge infidelity forest fucking or something. He was not prepared to deal with that. At all.

He walked down the tunnel path, crouching a little as the ceiling was tall enough for him. As he got closer Stiles started to make out what the woman was saying: “… You know better than most, the kind of tests and work that goes into figuring out what your kind can survive. Do you remember all the Purge games we played with your family before we finally killed them all?”

Stiles frowned and tried to listen for some sort of answer but nothing came so he kept moving then came into an opening. The other side of the room had a chain wall, like a grate had been shoved into the back of the room.

And Derek was chained to it and the crackle of electricity told Stiles everything he needed to know.

She was torturing him.

Stiles took a couple steps back so he could stay out of sight and figure out what the hell he was going to do. Sure, he was the Sheriff’s kid but that woman was clearly a killer who had done her fair share of it and got away with it.

Derek didn’t look good but if Stiles was caught or killed then he wouldn’t be able to help his boyfriend.

Stiles scooted back out of the tunnel, pulling his phone out as he went and called his father’s cellphone, noticing the calls and the texts that had come from Dad’s number as well as Lydia’s and Scott’s phone as well.

He would have to deal with all of that later, when Derek was safe.

By the time Dad picked up the phone, Stiles was far enough away from the tunnel that he didn’t think she would hear him and tucked into the base of a large tree which would hopefully give him a little cover on the most dangerous night of the year.

“Dad, hey, I know it was stupid but I found Derek and she’s torturing. She’s going to kill him.”

“Derek?” Dad asked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Dad, Derek is being tortured because you wouldn’t let him come to the house. The woman who killed his entire family has him and she’s going to kill him.”

“Okay, Stiles, where are you?”

Stiles looked at the phone, it was a little after 5:30 AM, only an hour and a half. He had to get back to Derek before she killed him. “I’m in the Preserve, close to the Hale house. There is a tunnel there, you can see it if you venture close enough but you don’t have enough time to do anything. I am going back in there and I am going to shoot her in the head.”

“Stiles, no.”

“Dad, you aren’t going to stop me from saving him, I might not be officially eighteen but you know that anyone over sixteen is protected by the Purge rules as well. I won’t let her kill him.”

“I’m coming for you both, just wait for me.”

Stiles looked back towards the tunnel, “You have thirty minutes then I am going to do exactly what I need to do to get him out of there. She’s a killer, I won’t survive a fight. It has to be an execution.”

“Then let me do it Son,” Dad demanded and Stiles could tell that his dad wasn’t in the house anymore. He was out here in danger too.

_Just great._

Stiles checked the time one more time and stood up, catching sight of some motion just in time to duck, “Woah!” he shouted before he could stop himself. Stiles quickly jerked his gun from the holster, twisted it in his grip and moved out and away from whomever was trying to brain him.

All he saw were masks, just Purgers. Stiles turned the gun on them and wished for a silencer because if he popped off a shot now, the tormenter/murderer that was holding Derek might come and see what was happening and his element of surprise was gone.

“Just go,” he whispered to the two masked people. They looked back and forth, down at the ax and knife they were holding before taking off into the other direction. Stiles turned to look at the tunnel then back down at his phone again.

It had only been five minutes and something was going to happen. Stiles could get attacked again; Derek could die. He couldn’t wait, no matter what Stiles had promised Dad. Stiles couldn’t take the chance that that woman got hasty and decided to just be done with Derek.

Stiles headed back towards the tunnel, keeping his head on a swivel to make sure that he wasn’t going to be taken by surprise by those Purgers or any others. He slipped silently back into the tunnel and followed it to the room that Derek was in.

She must’ve turned off the electricity because Derek was breathing a little easier. The woman, Kate Argent, was standing in front of him and touching him. Derek was turned away from her, desperate to get away but he couldn’t. Stiles watched as she stabbed him in the side and Derek barely made a sound, like he’d been punished for screaming already and Stiles flinched. He was about to stand up and take the shot when Argent stepped back and Stiles watched as the bleeding wound slowly knit itself back together until there was nothing left but the trickle of blood.

“I wonder how much longer I have before the healing just stops. Do you want to find out?”

“Fuck you!” Derek gritted out at her between closed teeth and Stiles stared in surprise at the flash of some sort of metal in Derek’s mouth.

“What the…?” Stiles whispered, realizing she’d somehow latched his mouth so he couldn’t open his teeth and speak. Holy shit! How did she even do that!?! Stiles stared as she cut Derek a couple more times before she turned the electricity back on and Derek’s head slammed back as he moaned through his teeth, and maybe it was a trick of the light but Derek’s eyes turned bright red. Stiles blinked, what the hell was actually going on here?

Not that it really mattered, his boyfriend was being slowly murdered and he couldn’t wait anymore.

Stiles slunk a little closer and he felt eyes on him and he looked over to see if the woman had caught wind of him but it wasn’t her. Derek’s eyes were on him while the Argent woman continued to plunge the knife into his stomach, arms and legs over and over while the electricity cycled through him. And now he wasn’t healing like he’d done before.

Derek shook his head a little at Stiles and looked towards the entrance of the tunnel which clearly was a plea for Stiles to leave here and let him be killed. Stiles ignored him, tried to ignore the sounds he was making but that was a lot more difficult.

He had to get this done before she did irreparable harm.

Stiles stood up and took aim at the center of the woman’s back and made a little hiss of a sound. She turned and Stiles shot before she could say or do anything or move out of the bullets path but it wasn’t enough.

He should have shot her in the back but Stiles didn’t have that much coldness in him and now she was on the ground with a gunshot wound in the chest but not a straight to the heart shot. She might survive.

Stiles took aim again, “I don’t know what you think gives you the right to hurt him like this but I guess I am going to Purge and be done with you. And so is he.”

Argent laughed, high pitched with insanity and Stiles’s hand shook a little at the sound of it while Derek muttered something from behind his jaw cage. “He’s a monster and you are choosing to murder a human to protect him. Oh honey, you think he loves you or something? He loves nothing but pain and death and destruction.”

Stiles glanced at Derek again, thinking of the wounds healing and the eyes. What was she saying? Derek shook his head, pleading with his eyes and tears running down his battered cheeks.

Argent threw out one more thing, “He thought he loved me before I killed his entire family.”

Without another thought, Stiles took aim and shot her a second time, right in the center of the forehead as she stared in dead shock up at him. Stiles turned away from the sight and vomited on the floor, almost dropping his gun but holding it at the last second mostly because he didn’t know what else could happen and Dad taught him better than that.

“Stiles!” someone shouted, Dad was here, Stiles thought. Just in time to see what his son had done.

Stiles threw up again.

“Derek!” Dad exclaimed and rubbed Stiles’s back for a second before covering Argent’s body with a ratty towel from one of the tables. By the time Stiles straightened up, Dad turned off the electricity coursing through Derek’s body, took up a pair of industrial cutters and freed Derek from the wall only to tumble to the ground. Stiles jerked forward but stalled, thinking about what he’d seen and what the woman had said.

She deserved to die, that wasn’t the issue.

Derek had lied to him, for years about whatever he was and the reason why Argent had come after his family to begin with and the thought of Derek having something to do with her.

All of it was enough to keep him frozen a half step away from his boyfriend, wondering.

Dad brought some back up apparently, Parrish and Tara both arrived a couple minutes later and between the three of them, Stiles and Derek were ushered out of the tunnel and towards the van that was sitting on the edge of the forest and Stiles had no idea who it belonged to but it had the first aid crest on the side, which explained why it was still mostly pristine and sitting there. People respected the medics that chose to wander around towns and cities looking for wounded that they can save. The van wasn’t used a lot in Beacon Hills but a couple of the nurse pitched in for one a couple years ago. They headed back to the Stilinski house in dead silence, taking the long way around to make sure they weren’t being followed and finally when all of them were inside the house and the shutters were closing Stiles settled Derek in one of the guest rooms and shoved everyone out of the room.

“He needs medical attention Stiles!” Dad barked at him.

“Then get me everything I need to get him cleaned up first.”

He turned back around to see Derek was doing something to his mouth, the cage that was holding his jaw shut and there was a squelching sound and suddenly it was gone. Blood flowed from where the cage was affixed to his jaw and then slowly but surely the wound healed and Derek stared at him.

“I know I have a lot I need to tell you about and that’s going to take a lot of time but I am a werewolf, Kate tricked me into believing she loved me and she used the information I unwittingly gave her to kill my family. I promise that I’m not going to hurt you Stiles. I didn’t want you involved with my on Purge night because hunters will frequently use it to find and kill werewolves for sport because they are untouchable.”

“Well,” Stiles squeaked then cleared his throat.

“I love you Stiles but I will go and never come back if that’s what you want.”

Stiles thought about it for a moment then walked back over to the door as it opened and took the bowl of water and the washcloth from Natalie. She was staring at them both with pursed lips and a scowl that clearly was hereditary. Stiles closed the door and walked back over to Derek, kneeling in front of him and started wiping the blood, dirt and sweat away from Derek’s skin. Derek shivered a little at the contact.

“You’re going to tell me everything,” Stiles commanded.

“Yes.”

“But after you get cleaned up and have slept off the freaking torture.”

Derek snorted then took a deep breath in through the nose and it came out in a relieved sigh, “Thank you Stiles.”

The sirens went off before Stiles could say anything in return, startling them both.

The Purge was over, but their story wasn’t anywhere near finished.

**Author's Note:**

> This was always meant to be a series and the first was always meant to be the one where Stiles finds out about the werewolves’ thing. If things go according to plan, there is going to be two more fics that basically rework movies two and three.
> 
> And maybe I will add more to this one later. 😊


End file.
